Deep Hatred
by Sugar Monroe
Summary: Not the best title I admit, but I am really not good with being inventive with stuff like that. People beam aboard DS9 for one reason, to obtain their target, who they believe MUST NOT be allowed in the Fleet,! oooooh! Please review, and be honest if my writing stinks or the story is not so good. I'll never learn if people don't be honest with me ;)


Second attempt of a story, these idea's just keep on coming!

Leave any comments, good or bad. I will appreciate them :)

It was dark and eerie in the meeting room, only three beings occupied it.

"Are you sure you two know _exactly _what to do?"

The being who spoke was an old man and was sitting down with his hands folded on the table. He was looking at the two other occupants. They were both tall, about 6ft, and in their late 30's. Both were wearing a black uniform, not unlike Section 31.

The one who answered had short blond hair and bore a light scar on the right side of his face, starting from the corner of his nose diagonally up to his temple.

"We both are very certain what is to be done, Anthony"

Anthony eyed the two men in suspicion then simply nodded his head and focussed on the silent man. He lifted his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"James, you can speak for yourself, can you not?

James, who had shoulder length black hair smoothed back out of his face, stood with his hands clasped behind his back

"I can sir, yes. I know what is to be done. These people should not be allowed in Starfleet. Nicholas and I will arrive at the destination in 2 days' time"

He spoke clearly and kept his eyes focus just above Anthony's head.

Anthony nodded once again and slowly got up off the chair and walked to the window, he walked, no, more like glided. Once he was the window he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You are right, James, these people shouldn't be allowed in Starfleet. I do not know why this one particular person is"

He turned round to face the two men

"Bring them here. I presume you know where their work is based. Exactly? I don't want you two having to ask for directions"

Both men answered in unison

"Yes, sir"

Anthony snorted and turned his gaze back to the window

"The station will come under a surprise attack by unknown aliens, whilst the crew are readying for battle, you will both beam on board. The ship will take out their sensors so you can transport undetected. I think it's fairly obvious where your target should be, there are more than likely to be a few injuries. Get them and bring them here. Dismissed

Nicholas and James both turned round and walked out the room, down the dimly lit corridor of their ship and into their designated sleeping quarters.

Anthony smiled out the window feeling very happy with the things are about to turn out.

Everybody was doing their everyday tasks on board the space station, Deep Space Nine, when, suddenly, they were all knocked off their feet as a strange alien ship appeared out of nowhere and abruptly started shooting at the station.

The ship continued to shoot as Captain Benjamin Sisko staggered out of his office looking just as confused as the rest of his crew.

"Report!"

Kira answered without looking up from her computer panel

"The alien ship just appeared out of nowhere and started shooting. They're not replying to our hails and we have no idea why they are attacking us, Captain"

Sisko continued to stagger towards Kira when another hit caused her console to cease working

"Dammit!"

Just then, the firing stopped and the ship disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"What on Earth… Sisko to Odo!"

Odo's voice was heard over the Comm Line

"Odo hear captain!"

"Odo, do you have any trouble down there?"

"None at all Captain, I presume it was a ship that started shooting at us?"

"It was, and we do not know where it came from, why it started shooting, why it stopped and where it's gone now"

Sisko was getting worried and stressed with the surprise attack

"I will look into Captain, Odo out"

Sisko turned and started walking towards Dax, who was frowning towards her console

"Old Man, what do you think?"

Dax turned to look at Sisko, her frown still in place

"It was so sudden, Benjamin, the ship just started shooting at us and then stopped just as suddenly. I have a feeling it was a distraction of some sorts. That last hit took out our sensors; anyone could have beamed onto the station. Or off of it"

Sisko had the same thoughts and with a nod of his head, he turned to walk towards the turbolift

"I'm going to check on things on the Promenade"

2 beings in long black cloaks with hoods covering their faces were walking swiftly down the corridor, ignoring everything that was happening around them. They had one thing and one thing only on their mind, and that was to complete their mission and bring _him _back to their ship and leave this Quadrant.

They knew exactly where the target will be, in the Infirmary, it will most probably be busy with any casualties so they will need to act fast on obtaining him.

Once they arrived at the Infirmary, they both swiftly walked in and eyed the room for the target.

A nurse was working on an injured officer when she noticed the strangers' arrival. She walked up to them and asked if they were injured or if she could help them with anything. As a response she was pushed violently back, hitting her head on the biobed of the injured officer. This action got the attention of their target

"What is going on here?"

Julian Bashir came marching up to the men, who turned to face him

None of the men answered; instead, one of them reached inside their cloak and pulled out a weapon of some sort, and fired.

This weapon was not a phaser; it was a very basic hand gun, a pistol.

The bullet hit Julian in the stomach. He was unconscious before he reached the ground.

The two men walked over to him and pulled his Comm Badge off his uniform and threw it on to the floor. One of the men let his hood fall down, revealing a man I his late 30's with a scar on the right hand of his face.

"Nick, what are you doing? Put the hood back on!"

James was whispering, but the panic in his voice was still audible. Nick replied in the same hushed tones.

"Look, James. I got hot and sweaty and needed to see things properly without that heavy hood in my face! We got him, the nurse is out cold, her patient is all doped up on painkillers. No one will remember our faces! So relax" He took a slow breath and pulled back his sleeve, which had a broach of some sorts on it. He tapped it twice to signal for a beam out.

Julian, along with his attackers, were all beamed out of the infirmary in a green mass of sparkles. All that was left when they were gone was the doctors Comm Badge and a rather large puddle of blood.

The nurse winced when she came back around, her hand went to the back of her head to reveal a lump. She managed to get up onto her feet in time to see the doctor get beamed away with his assailants. She was still groggy but knew she didn't have a concussion.

"They shot him, and beamed away"

The nurse spun round to the sound of the voice, the injured crewman saw the whole thing and told her, including the man who took off his hood

"Jabara to Security!"

"Odo here"

"Sir, 2 men burst into the Infirmary, attacked Doctor Bashir and beamed him away. I didn't see this happen, but a patient said they shot the Doctor with an old Earth gun!"

She was panicking now and when she saw the blood on the floor, she began to panic even more. 'Who would want to attack Doctor Bashir?' She just couldn't think straight, she knew by the amount of blood she saw that he lost quite a lot of it.

"Understood, stay where you are, I will be there with a security team shortly, Odo out!"

Staying true to his word, Odo arrived at the Infirmary in just under 10 minutes. Jabara was talking softly to her patient trying to get any more information from him, when she noticed security.

"Sir, it happened in here" She lead them further into the Infirmary "I noticed the two beings come in, I asked if I could help or if they were injured. I remember one of them pushing me back and then the next thing I knew I was getting up off the floor and seeing Doctor Bashir lying on the floor _right _before he and the two attackers beamed away!"

Odo noticed the panic in the nurses voice and tried not to panic her more

"Where's the patient who said he saw the whole thing, nurse?"

Jabara took Odo back to the only occupied biobed in the room, while the remainder of his security team stayed at the scene of the crime.

"Sir, this is Ensign Reyes. He came in with a nasty break of his arm. He wasn't here five seconds before the two beings arrived. I just managed to put him on the bed and was about to call for Doctor Bashir when they arrived. The rest he can tell you"

They both turned to Reyes, a short Latin American Human with jet black hair cut to Starfleet standards. He stared at Odo with wide eyes. This was the first incident he ever witnessed, and it was not a very pleasant one.

"Well. The nurse gave me a painkiller and I had a headache but I will tell you all I know, sir"

Odo nodded and waved his hand as a sign for the young Ensign to continue

"The people came in, wearing black cloaks with hoods. You couldn't see their faces at all. They strode in and stopped right where you are standing right now, sir. Jabara walked over to them and one pushed her back, not that hard, but she still lost consciousness. I guess they didn't see me as a threat with my arm the way it was and just left me. The Doctor must of heard the noise when she was pushed and came in. They never said anything, sir, just pulled out, what looked like a pistol, and shot him in the stomach…"

Reyes was beginning to feel uncomfortable now, recalling the blood and the shock on the Doctors face right before he became unconscious. He shook his head and continued

"He was out cold before he touched the ground, sir. The shock maybe? I don't know. Then one of them took off their hood. I could only see the side of his face; he had short blonde hair with a scar on his face, sir. He looked human but I couldn't really see very well. The other being began talking, also a man, judging by his voice…"

Reyes suddenly paused, his brow creased in a frown

"What is it Ensign, are you in pain?"

Jabara slowly walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. At this touch, he looked up and a look of shock appeared on his face

"Constable! They mentioned names! The one who took off his hood, the blond one, was called… Neil? Nick! Yes, he was called Nick, short of Nicholas I suppose. The other one was called James, I remember that one 'cause my dad's called James!"

Reyes was smiling, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain

"Urgh, Nurse, I think I'd like a painkiller or a sedative. My arm is killing me"

Jabara proceeded with his request and Odo moved away to give her room

"Thank you very much, Ensign, that was most useful. When you're better, I will want a full report from you and I want to see if you can remember any more about these assailants. You can describe this Nick's face and we can run it through the computer and see what he get."

Odo focussed his attention on the nurse now, who was giving Reyes a hypospray to ease the pain. Her hands were shaking slightly and she kept blinking to stop the moisture from escaping her eyes.

"We will find the Doctor, nurse. He will be just fine and we will bring his assailants to justice"

With a nod, he walked back to the area where the attack happened and hoped that what he said wasn't just false hope.

He heard noises, voices. He couldn't make them out, they were faint and mumbled. When he awoke more, he became aware of how weak he felt, as well as an intense pain in his stomach which would not go away, if anything, it was getting worse, which caused him to scream out. He noticed 3 men around him, 1 around his stomach, and the other 2 in a corner, not even looking at him. It appeared to him they were having a conversation, just an ordinary conversation, acting as if he wasn't even here.

The pain soon became too much and he lost consciousness again.

"I must admit, using an old gun like you did was a stroke of genius. No sensors could have picked it up! You must be commended for that big brain of yours, Nick"

Anthony was smiling genuinely as he spoke

"I try, sir. It would have been a lot simpler if the bullet had gone all the way through though. Then James wouldn't have to put his one year medical training to the test!"

He laughed as he said and began moving towards the unconscious Starfleet Doctor and the sweaty James, who was still wearing the cloak. His hood was down and a thin sheen of sweat began to form on his brow. He looked up towards the new comers

"This is delicate work, guys. I never even operated before! If _you-" _He pointed at Nick with a bloody hand "-would have told me you had that gun, I would have prepared a proper surgery, with proper equipment and drugs instead of using a knife and my hands! I know we don't really care about this guy, but even you have got to understand how _painful _this must be for him!"

He moved his gaze back down to his "patient" and began working again

"Why, James, don't tell me you have suddenly become worried for this… unnatural thing?!" Anthony snorted "I cannot allow you to mess up the plan now! I simply can't!" His voice was getting angrier by the minute "Now! You fix him up without feeling remorse and once his in no immediate danger of bleeding to death, you let me know and I will take him to his cell! Understood?"

James was still working on Bashir as Anthony spoke

"Yes, sir" he mumbled

"What was that?"

James looked up, then

"YES, SIR!"

Anthony nodded and smiled

"Don't forget, James, all those stories you were informed of, what people like _him _did! We will make it our mission to punish them all! I think there's no better place to start then with a Starfleet officer, do you?"

The way Anthony said the last sentence, and the fact he immediately turned round and left the room, lead James to believe he wasn't expecting an answer. He continued to operate on the Doctor when Nick appeared next to him

"Please, James, don't mess this up. I know that you feel guilty and didn't really know what you were getting into, but, PLEASE, don't make Anthony think you're having second thoughts on all of this! I don't want anything to happen to you"

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and walked towards the door Anthony just left out of.

James finally managed to get the bullet out, without complications. He was secretly proud of himself for having completed such a stressful operation. He only hoped that the Doctor did not wake up in immense pain, which was highly likely. Although James didn't have anaesthetic or a sedative, he _did _have things to clean the wound, so the Doctor should not get an infection. Especially with this genetically engineered immune system. He remembered when he looked through Julian Bashir's medical files, he was hardly ever sick. The operation was a success, he would survive from the bullet wound, but he'd be in pain once he regained consciousness.

He stared down at the pale face of the Doctor, he looked so innocent. He didn't ask for his parents to get him genetically enhanced, did he? No. He was just a child, he didn't understand. '_STOP! You'll just make this harder if you begin to think like that!' _He took a slow breath '_I won't tell Anthony just yet, I'll give you time to rest up a bit then he will begin.!_

James reached out to touch Julian's hand

"I am so sorry, Julian. I truly am"

**OK.**

**First chapter**

**What do you think? **

**eek! I am actually nervous about this!**

**Tell me what you think and PLEASE be honest (I don't mean say "It's RUBBISH!" constructive please, like, "You could do this..." etc. etc.) :P**

**anyway. I will start work on the next chapter... Sunday? I've got the whole story in my head, I just need to form the chapters. I don't think it'll be that long but, hey. ;)**

**Sugar**

**xxx**


End file.
